


I?

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self Harm, attempted suicide, slight unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood from wrists, from critical veins, feeling nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I?

Screaming, slamming fists against the door. 

Breaking it down, hands touching, pressing against the blood. 

Blood from wrists, from critical veins, feeling nothing. 

Time passing, ambulance sirens, distorted vision and sense of everything passing. 

Wrists hurting, breath hurting, everything hurting, blood, blood, blood. 

In the ambulance now, vision fading, vision darkening and wavering but not going black. 

Not being allowed to die. 

Quick voices, hushed tones, wheeled into a hospital. 

Singing, who's singing, who knows. 

_Prescribe pills, to offset the shakes, to offset the pills_

Voices telling the singer to stop, who's singing, who's singing.

_You know you should take it a day at a time_

Song switching, mask fitted over face. 

_A beautifully plain taxi cab_

Song fading…

_And two men started to un…_

……

…..

….

…

..

.

_Pack_

Gasping, a rush of air in lungs, tubes in arms, in veins, in hands. 

_Someone must have picked the lock_

Someone sitting beside the bed, jumping up as eyes open, calling a name. 

_Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems_

Song switching again, who's singing?

_My friends and I we got a lot of problems_

…

..

.

_Taking your disguises_

Am I singing?

_Wrong and right_

Did I try to kill myself?

_Deciding where to die_

_Deciding not to fight_

_Deny, deny, denial_


End file.
